


It's A Lot Of Work

by anfuu



Category: Bar OC, Dogs Project Revolution
Genre: Cinquième & Sixième c'est du HanaMattsun, Eleventh is Athlete and Lady, F/F, F/M, Fourteenth is ZakkiRory, Gen, Huitième c'est JoShi, M/M, Ninth is NataRory, Première histoire c'est DanHosa, Quatrième histoire c'est Shibis, Seconde histoire c'est RyuuHei, Septième histoire c'est BreJo, Tenth is Noah and Nich, Thirteenth is KyouHaba, Troisième histoire c'est DannoShio, Twelfth is EllyLukas, a lot of OCs - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfuu/pseuds/anfuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Le truc drôle avec le DanHosa, c'est que c'est un peu yolo<br/>Par exemple, au début, Danno était censé être le jaloux.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. DanHosa 5

"Hosa, pourquoi tu fais la moue ?" Danno essaya de le rattraper. Il marchait vite, pour quelqu'un de sa taille.

Aucune réponse. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'ils avaient quitté le QG, et depuis, pas un mot venant d'Hosa. Danno commençait à s'impatienter. Bien qu'il soit mignon avec sa petite bouche et ses joues gonflées, c'était pas drôle à vivre. Il le suivit, les mains derrière la tête, un peu nonchalant.

"Hosa."

Rien.

"Hosaaaaa...."

Toujours rien. Et il continuait à marcher aussi vite qu'il pouvait devant lui. Ce qui était chou, parce que lui ne faisait que marcher normalement, et la distance restait la même.

"Pourquoi t'es énervé comme ça ?"

Silence. Danno se mit les mains dans les poches et soupira.

"Dis, t'sais-"

"La réunion a finit plus tard que prévu." Hosa dit. Il s'était enfin arrêté, laissant Danno rétrécir la distance entre eux. Il acquiesça sans rien dire de plus.

"On s'était dit rendez-vous à 18h." Danno acquiesça encore à ses dires. Où voulait-il en venir ?

"Je me suis excusé. Shio a besoin de moi, j'peux pas lui dire non." Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait insisté pour partir plus tôt, mais le sujet important tombait pile au rendez-vous.

"Tu peux pas lui dire non..." Hosa répéta, tournant la tête.

"Bah non. T'sais, c'est mon -"

Oh.

Oh, il avait compris.

"Attends une seconde, Hosa. T'es jaloux ?" sourit-il.

Hosa le regarda, abasourdi. Il se mit à rougir, au point où même ses cheveux roses semblaient plus clairs que son visage.

"Quoi ? Mais que- non !" essaya-t-il de se défendre, mettant la main sur son visage pour calmer ses couleurs. Danno éclata de rire.

"Hosa ! Jaloux ! J'y crois pas !" rit-il en pleine rue. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Il était trop mignon, sérieux !

"Arrête, je suis pas -! Un peu.. Peut-être..." Sa voix se fit de plus en plus basse, il refusait de regarder Danno. Ce qu'il tourna à son avantage.

"Hosa, je suis à fond sur toi ! Alors tu t'inquiète pas pour ces babouins !" Il le prit dans ses bras.

"... D'accord" dit Hosa d'une petite voix. Il s'accrocha à la manche de Danno pour lui rendre son câlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le truc drôle avec le DanHosa, c'est que c'est un peu yolo  
> Par exemple, au début, Danno était censé être le jaloux.


	2. RyuuHei 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who are those characters

Heidan regarda autour d'elle, hésitante. C'était une mission risquée, et l'endroit était très sécurisé. Au bout du couloir, il y avait au moins cinq hommes gardant la salle qu'ils convoitaient tant. Et si elle n'arrivait pas là-bas à temps, c'en était fini de ses camarades. Elle regarda l'heure.

"Un problème ?" Ryuuhei lui demanda, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Elle se tourna vers le faux blond, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

"Il y a cinq hommes... On pourra pas tous se les prendre." lui expliqua-t-elle

Ryuuhei regarda les cinq hommes, puis Heidan. Il ne comprenait pas trop en quoi c'était un problème. Il reregarda les cinq hommes.

"Hei-chan, tu n'es pas seule, tu sais." dit-il simplement. Il sortit son bokken et fonça dans la meute.

Heidan se retint de lui crier de revenir. Il était trop rapide pour elle, et son instinct de survie lui dit de se taire. Elle le regarda faire.

Les maîtrisant tous. Un à un. Avec un simple sabre en bois.

Quand ils étaient tous à terre, Ryuuhei lui sourit, lui demandant de s'approcher. Elle marcha lentement vers lui.

"J'ai cru que t'allais y laisser ta peau" essaya-t-elle d'articuler, voulant cacher la peur dans sa voix.

"Moi ? Non !" sourit-il. "Tu as eu peur ?"

Elle mit sa main tremblante sur sa bouche, pour bien vérifier que sa voix sortait. Elle aurait détesté le voir mourir sous ses yeux. Parce qu'elle était faible et n'y pouvait rien.

"Très." Cette pensée lui fit mal.

Ryuuhei la regarda de plus près, s'approchant de son visage. Il lui pinça les joues.

"Hei-chan. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, oké ?" sourit-il.

Elle le regarda, les yeux pleins d'espoirs, trop préoccupée par son sourire que la douleur sur ses joues.

"Toujours."


	3. DannoShio 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le truc avec l'anglais, c'est qu'en français, tu dis pas "Eh bien.. C'est embarrassant" selon la situation  
> donc  
> "Well, this is awkward" s'est transformé en "C'est pas c'que tu crois"

Shio entra dans le restaurant où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Personne n'était encore là, mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'y a que lui pour arriver plus tôt au rendez-vous. Et Reon n'apparaissait pas longtemps après lui. Quand à Danno... C'était la surprise de la soirée. Soit il venait dix minutes à l'avance, soit dix minutes en retard. Jamais entre les deux.

Il se mit à la table réservée et regarda le menu. Comme d'habitude, de l'eau et... Et il y avait une promotion sur un dessert.

"Shio !"

Il leva la tête pour regarder la personne qui l'avait interpellé.

C'était Danno. Surprise. Il lui fit un signe de la tête.

"Bonsoir. T'es en avance."

"T'as cru. Et il vient quand, Reon ?" il s'assoit.

Pile à ce moment, Shio reçu un SMS. Il défila à travers les vingt memes de Kame et les liens Facebook de Nell pour ouvrir le nouveau message.

De: Reon  
Message: J'arriverai en retard, il y a eu quelques imprévus. Tu sais de quoi on voulait discuter, alors commencez, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ah, il le savait ? De quoi devaient-ils parler...? Mais en même temps, si Reon se rend compte qu'ils n'ont parlé de rien pendant son absence...

Il ferma son portable quand il vit le serveur s'approcher pour prendre leur commande. L'eau étant la seule chose pas chère (pour pas dire G R A T U I T E), ils en commandèrent en attendant Reon.

Bon. Il essaya de se rappeler de quoi ils avaient parlé récemment. Les dossiers des différentes Team lui avaient été envoyés, et ils avaient vérifié s'ils ne mentaient pas. Donc ça, c'était fait. Il avait vérifié que personne n'était blessé au cours de la mission. Sécurité, fait. Ils avaient vite fait regardé les dossiers des nouvelles recrues. Mais ça, Danno et son envie pour la lecture n'allaient pas les faire avancer.

"Bon, il arrive quand là ?" s'impatienta Danno. Shio ouvrit le menu et regarda ce qu'ils proposaient. À ce moment, un serveur vint pour leur donner leur carafe d'eau.

"Que désirez-vous prendre ? Puis-je vous recommander notre menu Spécial Couple ?"

"Ta mère, on est pas-" Danno sentit la main de Shio agripper la sienne.

"On prendra le Menu Spécial Couple. Laissez-nous un moment avant de commander."

Le serveur regarda les deux individus, intrigué. Mais il s'en alla comme il était venu.

"Putain Shio, j'espère que t'as une bonne explication." hissa Danno, en retirant sa main.

Shio ne dit rien. À la place, il ouvrit le menu pour lui montrer le Spécial Couple, son doigt bien précis sur le "Dessert offert: Fondant au Chocolat."

"Mec" soupira Danno. On pouvait presque entendre le rire derrière l'exaspération "Tu te fous de moi."

"... Toi, oui. Mais pas du dessert. Et c'est le menu le moins cher, l'addition est partagée en deux." Il lui montra une fois de plus la promotion. Ça ne coûtait pas bien cher, et au pire, Reon allait payer. Danno plissa des yeux pour lire le menu. Bon, au moins, il savait compter.

"Ouais oké. D'accord..." Il se mit de tout son long sur son siège, ses pieds envahissant l'espace de Shio.

"... Chéri."

Voilà.

Alors ça.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase vide.

Shio sentait son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir, et il avait des frissons jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

C'est vrai que c'est lui qui a proposé qu'ils jouent au couple, mais là, Danno -qui éclata de rire à sa réaction- allait trop loin.

"Bah alors, Shio, c'est tes humeurs de femme enceinte qui te mettent dans cet état ?" essaya-t-il d'articuler entre deux rires.

"Je sens mon ventre se nouer..." Shio posa sa tête dans ses mains.

"C'est c'que les gens appellent 'Amour' " dit Danno en lui caressant les jambes avec ses pieds.

"Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'ils appellent 'Dégoût' aussi."

15 minutes dans la conversation et il en avait déjà assez. Et ils s'éloignaient du sujet, là. Reon va pas être content.

Shio se servit un verre d'eau pour calmer ses douleurs. Ça allait être une looooongue soirée sans Reon.

"Et tu m'sers pas, connard ?" Danno lui tendit son verre. Shio arqua un sourcil et renversa (oui renversa pas versa) de l'eau dans le verre, sous les yeux choqués du blond.

"J'vais pas essuyer, j'te l'dis maintenant."

Shio soupira, prit des serviettes, et commença à essuyer l'eau qu'il avait renversé. D'un côté, Danno ne pensait pas à mal, donc c'était de sa faute. Mais d'un autre côté, EW.

Danno le regarda faire un instant puis lâcha son verre.

"Vas-y, tu m'fais tiep. Laisse." Il stoppa la main de Shio pour qu'il arrête d'essuyer. Shio le regarda comme s'il allait encore faire un connerie.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Récapitulatif. Shio et Danno sont arrivés depuis au moins vingt minutes déjà. Reon a dit qu'il arriverait en retard. Profitant du fait qu'il y ait une promotion sur les menus de Couple, Shio et Danno ont commandé, en tant que couple. Et là, ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux. Se tenant la main, soi-disant. Tous les deux penchés au-dessus de la table.

Et Reon vient d'arriver, et la première chose qu'il entend, c'est

"Avez-vous décidé de votre menu Spécial Couple ?"

Danno regarda le serveur. Puis Reon. Puis Shio. Puis Reon.

"C'est pas c'que tu crois..."

Shio a envie de mourir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De: Nora  
> Message: Bonsoir, je suis "quelques imprévus".


	4. ShiBis 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH JE SAIS PAS COMMENT LEUR RELATIONSHIP MARCHE KKKKKK  
> moi en écrivant la fanfic: bon, un 5+1 situation  
> moi plus tard: un 4+1 ... ?  
> moi encore plus tard: mdr, 3+1 allez, j'me fais pas ieechhh

"Tu es la seule personne sur qui je peux compter, pour faire ça."

Trois fois où tu me l'as dit, et une où tu ne l'as pas dit.

1.  
Shite lui tendit un chat. C'était sûrement un autre chat trouvé quelque part, qui n'arrêtait pas de le suivre, et auquel il s'était attaché. Mais que devait-il faire de ça ?

"Je veux que tu t'en occupes pendant un moment !" sourit-il, toujours en tendant le chat. "Il est mignon, tu trouves pas ? Je m'en occupe normalement, mais j'vais plus pouvoir."

Brebis arqua un sourcil. C'était pas la première fois que Shite lui donnait un chat inconnu à s'en occuper et ce sera sûrement pas la dernière. Pas que ça le dérange, enfin. Il regarda le chat. Il était petit et surexcité. Un chaton ?

"T'es sûr, mec ?" demanda-t-il. On sait jamais, il adore les animaux, mais est-ce qu'il va pouvoir s'occuper d'une petite et fragile créature ?

"Tu es la seule personne sur qui je peux compter, pour faire ça." dit Shite, tout naturellement.

Le chat miaula.

Vendu.

2.  
"Ooh Brebis !"

Shite se dirigea vers lui en courant. Quelle chance de le trouver au milieu de cette pagaille, avec sa partenaire. Lui avait toujours sa mallette et ses menottes, mais ils ont autant avancé que lui, à ce qu'il voit.

Brebis lui fit signe de la main, ce qu'il prit comme invitation pour venir plus près.

"T'as encore tes menottes ?" demanda Brebis.

"Ouaissss... J'ai pas pu les détacher." dit-il en les montrant. Mais il va plus pouvoir les garder longtemps, maintenant qu'il a trouvé Brebis. Il se mit à genoux devant lui, posant la mallette à terre, et en tendant bien la chaîne.

"Tiens, casse-les ! Coup de pied, coup de pied."

Brebis écarquilla les yeux. "T'es sérieux ? J'vais te briser les poignets."

Shite rigola. "Non, j'ai confiance. Y'a que toi qui puisse le faire. Allez !" Il tira deux coups secs sur les menottes pour montrer son impatience.

La seconde d'après, il était enfin libre.

3.  
"Je veux un piercing, moi aussi !"

Shite regarda attentivement les piercings de Brebis, admiratif. Il les toucha plusieurs fois pour bien sentir leurs reliefs, tenté d'en avoir sur lui, aussi.

"Tu peux aller t'en faire -"

"Fais-le moi." Shite le fasse. Brebis prit un moment pour enregistrer sa demande, puis fronça les sourcils.

"Il y a des professionnels, tu sais. Si c'est une histoire d'argent- "

"Non, je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse !" sourit le châtain. "Tu sais faire, non ?"

"C'est pas bien difficile, donc ouais ?" supposa Brebis. Même si d'un côté, il avait peur de lui faire mal.

"Ouais ! Comme ça, c'est assuré. Avec toi, j'aurai pas très mal ! Oh, je veux me les faire ici, moi." Shite lui montra les deux bouts de sa lèvre, déjà enjoué à l'idée de se faire percer.

4.  
Deux silhouettes se firent remarquer dans le bâtiment délabré. Habituellement, personne ne s'aventurait dans ces lieux, mais eux, avaient un but particulier. Ils étaient envoyés par leurs supérieurs, envoyés pour détenir des informations sur les différents groupes qui avaient autant de potentiel qu'eux, ou du moins, qui cherchaient à avoir autant de potentiel que la troupe des révolutionnaires.

Ils y étaient envoyés par groupe de deux, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer par les gardes, et ainsi éviter toute sorte de blessures.

Mais qu'est-ce que la discrétion quand tu es un fan de tout ce qui explose ? Eh bien, rien. Et ils se sont vite faits repérer. Considérant la discrétion un échec, ils voulaient quand même tenter de dénicher les informations qui leurs étaient demandées.

Lâche.

Il s'enfuit de l'autre côté, vers le toit, un moyen d'échappement pour le châtain. Un changement de plan se fit, tout d'un coup, et la mission fut abandonnée. Cependant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient en sécurité, loin de là.

L'explosif se fit encercler comme une souris au milieu de chats. Il allait se faire prendre, c'était inévitable. Ou s'il y avait une autre sortie...

Il regarda sous ses pieds. Le bâtiment était haut, et s'il s'y jetait, il n'en sortira pas indemne. C'était le vide, tant on ne voyait pas le fond, dans la pénombre. Juste une personne aurait pu lui faire penser autrement.

"Shite, saute, je te rattraperai !"

On l'appelait, le rassurait. Une voix qui venait de noir, une lumière, peut-être, ou une lueur d'espoir. Mais ce n'était rien de cela. Il regarda derrière lui encore une fois, et vit une petite silhouette juste en dessous de lui.

"Mec, vas-y, fais-moi confiance !" cria-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, puis regarda la quinzaine d'hommes armés devant lui. Ils avaient leur arme sortie, et il savait qu'au moindre mouvement, la moindre lueur était égale à une tête de mort pour lui.

"Je... Non."

"Allez !"

"Je peux pas !"

Un coup de feu se fit entendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm-whatchu-say.mp3  
> brebis likes seeing his friend getting shot right in front of his eyes


	5. HanaMattsun 43

Matsukawa was doomed. Clearly. He was already lucky that Hanamaki didn't see all his shit when he came back home, but on the other hand, he was so tired he headed straight to bed. Not noticing his plant dying, his figurine on the floor, and the cat at the end of the curtains. Did he mention the curtains were tore down, like roughly, seventy percent of it ? Maybe he should mention it. Or maybe Hanamaki won't notice it, and by the day he will, he hopes they already have a nice dog and two children.

He knocked on their bedroom's door, not waiting for an answer and entered.

Hanamaki was lying on his belly, face deep in a pillow. Lights weren't even on, and he was still wearing his formal clothes.

Should he bother him ?

...

Hell yes.

He slowly walked towards him, making his presence known. He could hear Hanamaki turning his face to him, though he still remained hidden. Matsukawa sat next to him and carressed his back.

"What happened" Hanamaki asked in a lazy voice. Granted, Matsukawa was usually not that lovely, but that question was asked way too quickly, he can't help but be lowkey offended.

But hey, honesty.

"Cat ripped the curtains." he started.

"We don't own a cat." Hanamaki looked at him with one eye open. "Or do we."

"I may be the type to bring a cat home without telling you, but I swear this cat came from nowhere."

Hanamaki slowly nodded on his pillow. He stretched his legs and rubbed his eyes against the tissue, moaning.

"And your figurine is broken." Matsukawa went on.

"Please tell me the Cat is the one who broke it."

"Don't you want the truth beforehand ?"

"Depends if you want me to punch you in the face before the lie or after my nap"

"The cat is the one who broke it. And your plant died."

Hanamaki suddenly sat on the bed and looked at him half-asleep, half-accusating. Matsukawa tried really hard not to laugh because one eye was saying 'Say it again, I bloody dare you' and the other was like 'Because I'm tired af and I think I didn't hear well'.

"What the fuck happened to Hanamaki Jr" his voice has never been so clear after waking up.

"Uh... Stuff." and by stuff, he means him. And by him, he means... well, a lot of things.

"Like ?"

"Gel and Pepsi" he answered in a small voice, and as fast as possible.

"Matsukawa Issei. You. Did. WHAT ?!" Hanamaki punctued at each word.

"That was an accident." No it wasn't. That was ignorance.

Hanamaki sighed and and slomped himself to bed. After a second of silence, he grabbed the blanket and put it on him, getting comfortable.

"I forgive you for now, but tomorrow morning, when I registered everything, you better run, 'cause you're a dead man to me."

"Roger."


	6. HanaMattsun 38

"You fainted... straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes"

Matsukawa groaned. The blank walls of the room was reflecting the lights into his eyes, blinding him. Terrible when you just wake up, if you ask him. He put a hand on his eyes.

"How long ..?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he stretched.

"Barely thirty minutes, and I got you here all on my own ~ Not like I had the choice, anyways." Hanamaki grinned.

He tried to remember exactly what made him faint... right. He didn't feel good after all, and since he was always full of energy as long as there's alcohol, he still wanted to go to their school's party. Maybe... That was probably the third drink's fault. First is always really sweet, second is when you acknowledge your mistake... And he felt dizzy. And he saw Hanamaki not so far away, talking to Watari. He slowly -and with difficulty- made his way to him. And why was the ground moving ? Or maybe it was him... And why is Hanamaki getting closer... and closer... And why is he so drawn to his chest...

"My last memory concerns your chest." Matsukawa said.

"Pleasant memory, isn't it ?" Hanamaki smiled.

"Could have been the best, unfortunately, there was an ugly ass shirt on it."

Hanamaki squinted and looked at his shirt. His damn pink polka-dots white shirt.

"Would look better on the ground of my bedroom." Matsukawa winked at him, sitting on the bed.

"Sure, after I'll get my dance." Hanamaki grinned.

"We'll dance." he gave his fist to bump.

"In bed." Hanamaki laughed and bumped his fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tO THE ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD THE  
> "IN BED"  
> REFERENCE  
> KUDOS


	7. BreJo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais pas écrire les scènes de combat _(:3  
> C'est ma faute - je lis que les histoires d'amour ou de comédie -

"Johan, embrasse-moi." dit Brebis entre deux souffles. L'atterrissage ne lui fit pas que du bien, sa poitrine avait aussi bien souffert avec les coups qu'il s'était pris avant. Il essaya de se relever, tant bien que mal. Le goût de la boue allait lui rester sur la langue, et qu'est-ce qui avait causé cette situation, déjà ?

Johan trancha un adversaire devant elle avec son canif. Elle se tourna vers le main-nue.

"Maintenant ? T'es sérieux ?" Une grenade explosa derrière elle, lancée par l'explosif qui les accompagnait. Il était caché derrière une pile de cadavres avec Kame, qui essayait d'éliminer le plus d'adversaires à distance. La visibilité n'était pas des meilleures, vu la pluie qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber.

"C'est maintenant ou jamais." répondit-il.

Un ennemi se jeta sur lui, tentant de l'étrangler, mais il s'est vite fait mettre à terre, le plus grand ayant balancé son corps en avant pour le dégager de son cou. Brebis contra presque toutes les attaques en utilisant la force de son adversaire contre lui, parfois mettant un autre homme à terre au passage.

"Et j'ai pas envie que mon dernier baiser soit avec ce sol boueux." Il en assomma un et utilisa sa force pour le soulever et le jeter sur les autres. "Toi ?"

"Dernier baiser date de 2019. Mon ex." Elle s'élança sur un ennemi et fit tourner son canif sur une ficelle pour en éliminer, ou en éloigner le plus d'elle.

"Hé, on a tous les deux un dernier baiser qu'on voudrait oublier." Il renversa plusieurs adversaires et continua à se battre, passant à l'attaque. S'enfonçant dans le mob, on essaya de l'attaquer par derrière, mais Masato arriva à temps pour trancher l'attaquant. Brebis trébucha sur son corps et roula en arrière pour revenir au point de départ. Profitant de sa position, il enfonça son poing dans le ventre de la personne devant lui.

"Merci, mec !" cria-t-il à l'épéiste.

"Je suis là !" Masato sortit sa deuxième épée et fonça dans la foule pour en embrocher plus.

"Tu dis ça, mais au final, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire, c'est ça ?" Johan posa son poignard à terre pour les laisser s'attaquer à elle en masse. Elle embrocha le premier arrivé, grimpa sur son dos, et sortit de la foule en piétinant sur les hommes. Revenue à son point de départ, elle se trouva nez à nez Brebis.

"T'es pas n'importe qui, Johan." Une autre explosion se fit entendre derrière lui, et d'autres soldats tombèrent sous les balles de Kame.

"C'est quand vous voulez, on a toute la nuit !" Shite leur cria, impatient.

Johan ne bougea pas plus que ça, assez hésitante sur la chose. Elle regarda Brebis, puis baissa les yeux, réfléchissant bien à la situation. Lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce non plus. Les adversaires qui les entouraient étaient tous abattus un à un; Kame commença à compter les balles.

"C'est un non ?" demanda-t-il, brisant le silence entre eux. Johan prit une grande inspiration et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Masato couvrait leurs arrière depuis cinq minutes depuis qu'ils ont arrêté de se battre. Shite était sûrement en train d'attendre le bon moment pour jeter une autre grenade. Et Kame semblait très short en munitions.

"Si tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, à 100%, dis-le encore une fois."

"De quoi ? Embrasse-moi ?"

Elle sourit puis se remit bien droite. Souffla un bon coup et regarda le ciel. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter de pleuvoir.

"Kame, surtout, n'arrête pas de tirer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fav team  
> un hacker  
> un main nue  
> un explosif  
> un arme à feu  
> et un arme blanche
> 
> also  
> now or never kiss


	8. JoShi 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plus ou moins du point de vue de Shite, donc Jo est référencée en "Il"

"Est-ce que ton père est un voleur ?" essaya-t-il.

Il entendit le long soupir de Johan. Sûrement ne supportait-il pas d'écouter ses phrases de drague, mais vu qu'il restait là, il devait quand même être intéressé, n'est-ce pas ?

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il en frottant ses cheveux.

"Parce qu'il a pris toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux." sourit Shite, satisfait de cette phrase. Elle était simple et demandait une bonne réponse du partenaire, donc c'était déjà un bon contact.

"Rejeté." Johan lui fit une croix avec ses doigts. Shite fronça les sourcils. Quand Brebis lui avait proposé celle-là, il avait adoré, pourtant.

Mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et Johan n'allait pas partir après n'avoir validé que quatre de ses phrases. Surtout qu'ils devaient attendre le retour de Brebis pour partir ensemble au Cat Café.

Il se tapota le menton, pensant à une autre qu'il pourrait dire, tandis que Johan buvait son café. Voilà, quand on vous disait qu'au final, il n'était pas fatigué de l'écouter. Il était quoi, déjà ? Hacker ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait l'avoir avec quelque chose qui lui parlait ?

Il eut une illumination.

"Tu es comme Google, tu es tout ce que je recherche !" s'exclama-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Johan mit sa main près de son visage, sûrement pour lui demander d'arrêter. Ce qui était inutile, parce que la pickup line était finie.

"Juste pour qu'on soit clairs... Tu veux draguer la personne, pas la faire fuir." demanda-t-il.

Shite attrapa son poignet et le dégagea de sa vision. Il le regarda dans les yeux, un peu intrigué par sa question. C'était pas assez évident ?

"Non, je veux l'exploser au lit." sourit-il, d'un air narquois. Johan le fixa, sans changer d'expression ou cligner des yeux.

"Charmant." dit-il en libérant son poignet.

Shite se remit à sa position initiale, tournant sa cuillère dans sa tasse. Il essaya de trouver autre chose. Un long silence prit sa place entre eux, leur laissant un peu de paix pendant un instant.

"Dis, Johan, tu as eu mal ?" commença-t-il, de manière nonchalante, tout en continuant à touiller son thé.

"Laisse-moi deviner, quand je suis tombé du ciel ?" Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son téléphone. Ça semblait être un classique. Mais il avait une autre alternative.

"Non." Il posa sa cuillère dans son assiette. Johan leva la tête, intrigué. Et juste par le fait qu'il semblait un peu plus intéressé par comment ça allait se finir lui donna un plus grand sourire.

"Quand tu es tombé amoureux de moi."

Il se frappa la tête avec sa paume. Le hacker gémit un bruit que même lui ne saurait qualifier d'humain, mais quelque chose n'échappa pas à Shite. Il souriait.

"Attends, attends... Y'a eu une faille spatio-temporelle là, ou tu as sourit, là ?" Il le pointa du doigt. Johan mit sa tête en arrière et rit doucement.

"C'était nuuul ..!" soupira-t-il entre deux rires.

"Ça marche, alors ?" demanda-t-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, penché vers le hacker pour ne rien manquer de ses expressions. Il se remit droit et le fixa, avant de se remettre à rire. "Ça marche ?" répéta Shite, en levant la main pour recevoir un h5.

"C'était nul. Mais vendu." Il le claqua dans la main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is their relationship the world cannot tell


	9. NataRory 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHEN YOU FALL TOO DEEP FOR A SHIPPPP that is not meant to be #cry if u rt  
> Not proofread.

Today was the bar's fifth anniversary. Rory knew a lot of stuff happened, he didn't expect, since he first opened it. He had good employees, reasonable regular customers, he managed to sharpen his skills... And of course, here she was, again. She was just as beautiful as ever, and he was just - so happy to be able to see her again. Her eyes were following the different lights of colour all around the room, like little spirits dancing around her. Sometimes, he doesn't know why... Why -

"So are you gonna talk to her, or are you just going to stay here and look at her ?"

Rory turned around, meeting Zakki's eyes. He looked at him from head to toe and squinted. He actually looked good in formal wear. The police officer straightened up and smirked.

"What ? Enjoying the view ?" he said, putting his hands in his pockets. Rory looked down to his necklace, highly drawing out his chest, then back to his eyes.

"I was, then you appeared." and now, I'm lusting over the view, he left unsaid. He turned back to look at the dancing crowd, trying to ignore Zakki's breath on his neck. Why was he standing so close ? God damn it.

"You should see that girl. The one, standing on the corner." Zakki said. Rory has been debating it for a while already, but everytime he tried, he had to do something else. He wondered if he would be able to talk to her at all, in the end. 

"Or I will." Zakki added. Rory turned to him, exasperated. He pushed him lightly on the chest with his finger, accusating.

"Her name is Natalya, and no, you won't." he said. At this moment, Khris showed up, breathless. He's been dancing like crazy after all.

"We need... more... more water. Or something" Khris said, between two breath.

"Right, I'm going to get them." Rory said, knowing he was the only one he will ever allow to go search for drinks. After all, Khris and Lady are good... but they're also complete disasters. As he was about to go, he felt a hand grabbing his arm, making him turn.

"Talk to her." Zakki clearly said, in front of a really confused Khris.

"Not now." he said carelessly. "Have to get some drinks." he freed himself from Zakki and went away.

\-----  
The party was about to end, leaving only Lady, Khris, and some others in the room. Rory included. In the end, she couldn't talk to him.

Natalya was currently taking care of her brother, who has apparently, been drinking too much, so he couldn't stand up.

"Hey, hey, Noah. What's up ?" Khris approached them, lifting Noah's head so he could clearly see him. The younger boy had difficulty just opening his eyes, but he blinked slowly when he saw him. He groaned and buried his face on Khris' chest, about to collapse. The latter laughed.

"Okay, I'm getting him home." Khris said, lifting him.

"Oh no, I can do it ! You must be so tired." Natalya protested. The waiter smiled at her to show he was strong enough to bring him home, then looked at Rory.

"Good night, Miss." he turned then walked out of the shop. She nodded politely at him, then stayed standing for a moment. There was still a lot of cleaning to do, and even though it has been said that tomorrow, the bar will be closed for cleaning, and that Khris and Lady promised to help, a little bit of a start won't hurt anyone, right ? She started to pick up the cups and the plastic bottles, when she felt someone tapping her right shoulder.

\-----  
"Boo." Rory almost whispered, taking the cups and bottles out of her hands.

She smiled, then turned to him. She still has this particular smile that makes his heart melt, everytime he sees it. He smiled back at her, then put what he had in the hands on the table.

"Crazy night, huh ?" he asked, taking her away from any chores. She naturally followed him, her steps in rythm with his.

"I guess. Congratulations, again." she sweetly said. Rory pulled a chair so she could sit on it, and she gladly received his invitation. He sat in front of her.

"Thank you." he giggled softly. "I can't believe I made it this far..." he added, looking away.

He didn't know what to say, now that she was right in front of him. He had imagined a lot of things, countless even, so any conversation could go smoothly, but now that they were at that point, he felt... lost.

"Uhm," they both said. Surprised, the two looked at each other.

"Go ahead" Rory said. She gently smiled.

"I was... Thinking how nostalgic this atmosphere was." Natalya said. Rory looked around them and just nodded. There were balloons on the ground and a lot of confettis lying. The light was dark but conforting, and just being with her... made him calm. He looked back at her. She's been looking at him all this time.

"Do you think we could... Have this dance, perhaps ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let them have their dance.


	10. Nich and Noah 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what even is their relationship i don't know

Noah didn't understand the situation. To be fair, he never understood what would make his brother like this. He thought he would come to understand as time passed by, but... Still. They were only sixteen.

"Why are you this way ?" Nich asked, as coldly as ever. He was trembling on top of him, Noah thought he could fall into pieces at any moment.

Why, indeed ?

He couldn't help it. Nich was... so different from him. He had ambitions. He had talent. He was strong too, strong enough for the two of them. He could handle any battles, Noah was sure of that. That may be why. Because...

"Because you are different. You are... much stronger."

He saw Nich's eyes growing bigger, as if he didn't know about it. Slowly, Noah reached out to his hand and tightened the Nich's grip around the knife. He calmed down a bit. But not completely. And Noah knew what always calmed him down. He closed his eyes, ready to take anything Nich would do to him.

But...

He only felt a sudden warmth around him. He opened his eyes, surprised.

Nich was hugging him. It was so unfamiliar, he didn't know what to do about it. He frowned.

"Nich... Aren't you going to hurt me ?" he asked.

"Just this once..." Nich quickly said, almost cutting Noah.

"Just this one time, I won't... Hurt you." he said in a shaky voice.

Noah remained silent, still trying to understand what was happening. He slowly nodded and awkwardly hugged him back.

It was warm. It was comforting. Reassuring. Different.

And Noah wondered again.

Will he ever understand Nich ?


	11. Lady and Athlete 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KRIS YOU DIDNT TELL ME HER NAME so I'm gonna roll with Ali.

"Thanks for coming, today as well." Ali said, wiping her mouth. Lady looked away.

"It's nothing really. I just sit there, supporting my school's team. It's my duty." She shrugged.

Ali knew better, she just smiled and took her pins off, letting her bangs fall on her face. She came closer to Lady, little by little. The latter noticed the distance getting smaller but she let it slide, unsure of what to do, and what the other was about to do. She just kept looking away.

"I guess it's also your duty to follow me when I'm just getting a drink" She stated, whispering softly into Lady's ear.

Lady hated it. Why does she keep on being smooth with her ? Even though she had such an innocent expression afterwards... In fact, Ali had no bad thoughts. She was honest. It pissed her off.

Ali turned back, as if it was nothing to get to the lockers. Lady didn't follow her for a moment, battling in silence whether it was the moment or not.

It was.

"Ali !" she called out. She turned around.

"I think... We need to talk." Her voice got weaker as she spoke that sentence.

"Yes ?" Ali asked, tilting her head to one side, curious.

Lady took one deep breath or two. Even herself couldn't figure out the situation. It just naturally came to her. She clenched her fists.

"Ali..." her face and the nape of her neck heated. The athlete just looked at her, not understanding what's going on, but completely going with the flow. She waited for her to finish her sentence.

"I think... Maybe. You like me ?" Lady asked, almost not wanting to look at her in the eyes, but obliged to.

"Yes, I do." Ali simply said, as if it was obvious.

"I mean... More than a friend." Lady continued.

"Yes, I do." she replied, once again.

"And you like me too, don't you ?" Ali smiled.

And how could Lady say no to that ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smoooooothhh


	12. Elly and Lukas 42

Lukas and Elly looked at the painting on the floor. There was a big hole on the middle of the canvas, and stains of paint everywhere. Lukas couldn't take his eyes off of his hours of work, ruined just by a single movement. Elly, still covered in yellow and white moved to him, awkward. She knew it was important to him. She tight her lips shut then came closer to tug on his jacket.

"Lukas, I'm sorry..." she said, trembling.

"Don't be upset... It was an accident." she tried to tell him again, but he remained silent. Just looking at the torn picture on the ground, where lied his hopes and dreams. It was supposed to be life-changing, Elly knew that. He talked about it for hours everyday. He wouldn't shut up about it.

She didn't dare looking at him in the eyes. She didn't know what kind of face he was making, but just looking at his fists clenching, it wouldn't take a genius to know. She kept looking at the ground, not knowing what to say, her eyes looking away from the picture she just smashed into.

They remained in silence for a long moment again, before Lukas turned to her (and she almost thought he was going to hit her) and patted her head, saying

"I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself."

... then left her alone in his studio.

She dropped to her knees, wondering what could she possibly do in this kind of situation. What would be the best thing to do ? How could she make up to him ? She started thinking hard, but all she could think about was how his world shattered not just five minutes ago, and she was the one crying. What kind of best friend was she ?

She hit the ground with her fist and wiped her tears away. What could she do ? Do the best. And if it wasn't enough ? Do HER best.

Elly stood up and looked around. There was a lot of unused papers around her, but they wouldn't be enough. Instead, she took the biggest canvas she could find (and bear with her tiny body) and put it on the ground. She took a deep breath, and, with determination in her eyes, she started painting. Tried to reproduce Lukas' painting. Because it was important to him, it was important to her.

Her touch was too forceful, to the point where she got scared a moment the brush or the canvas would break. It became softer afterwards, but it was still clumsy and trembling. Art wasn't her forte, after all. But she had to try. She had to do it.

\---  
Lukas came up the stairs, frowning. He thought it was cold of him to just leave her in his studio like that, and how wrong and unfair it was to be upset at her. But mostly, he also wondered if it wasn't a mistake to leave her alone in his studio after what happened.

"Elly ?" he called out, halfway through the stairs, checking if she left or not.

There was no answer.

He made his way upstairs and... there she was.

Sleeping in the middle of the room, a couple of brush in her left hand, and still covered in colours.

Lukas giggled at how she looked like a five year old like this. A bit candid.

He came closer and saw the huge painting next to her. It looked messy, that is to say. There was a lot of wavy and/or hesitating lines, with bits of colours that were probably not supposed to be there, given that they looked like someone tried to wipe them away. But he recognized it.

It was a (sort of) replica of his previous drawing.

Lukas smiled fondly at the thought of Elly giving her all just to do this... Messy, sketchy, really abstract thing.

"Thank you, Elly." he whispered in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHEN ELLY WAKES UP SUDDENLY AND BREAKS THE BRUSHES IN HER HAND BC SHE'S STARTLED.


	13. KyouHaba Zombie

Yahaba took a step back. He was scared, yes, but he couldn't help this feeling of sadness in his chest. Kyoutani was moaning between two pants, unable to bear the pain. If only they trusted each other sooner... If only.

Kyoutani tried to keep them - to keep him away. He knew the others wouldn't dare coming closer, not when he was in this state. To be fair, even when he was human like them, they didn't even dare glance at him. But not him. Not Yahaba. He looked scared, but he knew it was a different kind of scared. He shouldn't have talked to him. He was supposed to be a lone wolf and remain as such.

The infection was slowly eating his body, his injury looking like nothing but a bad burn from the inside. His skin around it was rotting, and he hated how he didn't feel anything. They could burn him, shot him, hell. Another zombie could come and bite him this instant, and he hated how he knew he wouldn't feel a thing. It was all in his head, even though he tried to fight the poison away. Because that's what it was, wasn't it ? Poison. And he tried, he really did.

"This is the finale state, we can't save him, we have to run !" Watari said, his hand on Yahaba's shoulder, in order to stop him. Somehow, he knew he was about to make a mistake, and if he wasn't here to hold him back, maybe he would've died by then.

"He's beyond saving ..." Yahaba stated. Watari sighed, not letting go of him, even though he felt Yahaba's tension dropping.

"He is." he answered.

"We'll have to kill him." Yahaba said again.

"If he survives that." Watari said.

"Shinji," Yahaba turned to him and looked straight into his eyes. "Did I ever tell you how thankful I am to you ?"

Watari squinted his eyes, not understanding well.

"What are y-"

"Because I am. You probably know me more than anyone else. More than I know myself. So you know what I'm going to do, right now." Yahaba said in a soothing voice. He was rather calm, ignoring the hint of determination in his eyes. Watari nodded and held him in his arms, eyes straight to Kyoutani, hoping he wouldn't charge. He knew what this hug meant, but he refused to say anything else. He released Yahaba and turned around.

"Run." Yahaba said. And so Watari ran away, joining the others who fled before them.

When Watari was finally out of sight, Yahaba turned to Kyoutani. He was on the floor, throwing up probably what was left of his sanity. At this point, it was just a matter of time till hell broke loose. He just stayed still, looking at him. He never saw someone -especially him- that vulnerable before. Kyoutani glared at him, as if he had personnally offended him just by watching him.

"What ? What are you waiting for ?" Kyoutani spat. "You've been waiting for that, right ? To kill me. I knew it, since day one..." he said in-between coughs.

"You know, if it was months, even weeks ago, I'd have loved shooting a bullet right between your eyes." Yahaba said.

"Then why not now ?" Kyoutani asked. He heart started to ache. He clutched it, thought it would ease the pain.

"I changed my mind." Yahaba looked at his gun, then checked how many bullets he had. Only one. He better not miss. "What can I do ? I'm so two-faced."

"Tell me about that." Kyoutani said. He could feel his throat giving up on him, as his voice became more hoarse. His eyes were fixed on the floor. Using it to his advantage, Yahaba walked to him, just as naturally as possible, then stopped right next to him.

"What the -" before he could finish his sentence, Yahaba slammed his back against the wall, leaving every breath out of him. He coughed harder. Yahaba showed no pity at this point.

"Don't touch me, you bastard !" Kyoutani tried to slap his hand away, but he felt too weak for that.

"Or what ?" Yahaba hissed. He knew he wasn't able to do anything to him, at this state. His eyes were empty, looking vaguely at Kyoutani. He bit his lower lip and laid his head on Kyoutani's shoulder.

"What are you going to do ? Beat me with your zombie form ? Bite me so I can become a zombie myself ? Tell me..." his voice was shaky, even Kyoutani could tell that. His eyes widened at his words, not able to give a proper answer.

"Damn it, you had to be careless and get... You - why did it have to be you ?" Yahaba tighten his grip on Kyoutani's shirt. He remained silent to Yahaba's words, for even though it seemed like he wanted him to answer, it didn't feel like he needed an answer.

"Fate" is the only thing Kyoutani said. Yahaba scoffed.

"I guess it is."

Slowly, he put his gun on his temple and stick his face next to Kyoutani's, holding them close.

"Though I'd call it Karma, to be honest."

He shut his eyes.

\---  
"CUT !" Ennoshita voices echoes in the room. Akaashi withdrew from the camera and looked at the director. Tendou let the micro drop on Yahaba's shoulder as soon as he could, making the latter yelp and pull back from his partner.

"That was perfect, Yahaba, Kyoutani." he smiled at them. Yahaba stroke the back of his head, sheepishly.

"That's nothing, really ! Thanks for the compliment." Yahaba stood up to face him. Kyoutani, still on the floor, let out a small 'thanks', nodding a bit.

Ennoshita turned to his crew and clapped in his hands. "Alright, there's your so awaited lunch break." A general shout of joy was given as an answer, followed by the whole crew starting to leave wherever they could smell food.

"If you want coffee, it's on the left, you'll be greeted by Kinoshita !" Ennoshita shouted to no one in particular, but he could see Kinoshita's hand waving from the crowd. Apparently, he didn't notice he was there all along. He turned to Kyoutani and Yahaba and gave them a shy thumbs up, before leaving with the others.

"He surely did saw through your wicked personnality." Kyoutani groaned.

"That's what makes me a great actor." Yahaba said, putting his hands on his hips. He looked at Kyotani from the corner of his eyes. "And that's what made the scene perfectly executed."

Kyoutani averted his eyes, mumbling a weak "You're weird", to which Yahaba just hummed. He was already used to his poor ass insults, it's been weeks after all. Without saying a word, he turned to him and gave him his hand. Kyoutani looked at it, then back to the door where everybody left.

"Are you going to stay on the gr-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kyoutani pulled him on the ground, right next to him.

"What's with you ? At least give me a warning !" Yahaba shouted at him. He didn't even flinch, like he didn't care about his shouting. That's something Kyoutani got used to.

"I prefer on the ground." Kyoutani shrugged.

Yahaba could yell at him, once again. But it was hard for him to do it when he noticed he didn't let go of his hand. He only sighed, wondering how he could fall in love with him ? Why did it have to be him ?

Fate, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stephy copyright


	14. ZakkiRory 37

Zakki scratched the back of his head. His shift ended two minutes ago, and it was too late to go have fun with his friends, and too early to go home. He looked up and around him; the scenery being familiar. Without knowing, he was already on his way to Rory's bar, which he honest to god found it stupid, because given the hour, they probably closed way before he finished his shift. He decided to go there anyways. He knew how to enter the bar, after all. Hell, he knew how to enter anything (and he does mean ANYTHING if you know what he means). And he knew that today, Elly was with Lukas, probably minding their own business - something like helping him out with a thing or two. Lukas talked a lot about it to him, but it was generally between the fifth and sixth shot. He knew it was going to be awesome, and then his memory got fuzzy.

When he found himself in front of the door, he tried to get in with his super-former-yakuza skills, but he noticed it was already open. Getting the shit out when he could've just open the door, damn it Zakki, you're losing your hand. He opened the door easily and heard footsteps coming. It was Rory, his shirt half opened, showing a bit of his chest, and still in those nice pair of trousers that traced his ass almost perfectly. His bowtie was lying undone on his shoulders. Nice view.

"Sorry, we're closed - Oh, it's you." Rory said, rolling his eyes. "Whatever you came here for, we're closed."

Zakki smirked at Rory's oh-so-forever sass. That was cute. He was cute.

"Didn't came here for anything in particular. Why're you still here ?" he asked. Rory furrowed an eyebrow 

"Hate to break it to you, but it's my bloody bar ?" Rory hissed. The police officer laughed and came closer to him.

"I guess it is, but haven't you been closed for a while, now ?" he said, slapping Rory's ass, making the latter jump. Rory stared at him furiously, and pushed him a bit farther away from him. He just groaned, then walked away, taking his bowtie off his shoulder to roll it on his right hand.

"Lady and Kris. They were... dancing. She needed help, so I helped. Then they left." Rory simply said, his back turned to Zakki. Though he did gave this kind of aura that made the former yakuza think he didn't let his guard down. So... He was still very careful about that. But he knew exactly how to make him turn.

"So you know how to dance..." he slowly approached him, his steps light as feather, and his aura as friendly as he could. Wouldn't like to make his bartender flee, right ?

"I do." Rory sighed, as if it was obvious. Then his shoulders relaxed and as he spoke, his voice became... sweeter. "Natalya taught me a while ago and I... Well, I have the basics, I guess." he chuckled lightly, not noticing Zakki right behind him.

"What a touching story" Zakki whispered on his neck, a smirk clearly being drawn on his face. As soon as Rory turned to him, Zakki pinned him on the table and admired his confused yet flustered face. He licked his lips. As if it didn't affect him being this close to him, Rory shook his head and looked straight into his eyes.

"Hey, personal space. What did we say about it ?"

"I don't remember. Do you usually say it after my fifth shot ?" Zakki brought himself closer to him.

"I tell you that everyday, even when you're sober." Rory sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I think I need a reminder. Is that too close ?" he shortened the distance between them "Or is this too close ?" he came closer to his face "Or... like this ?" he whispered against Rory's lips.

Zakki wasn't particularly waiting for an answer from him, but it was always fun to tease him. He could see Rory's blue eyes checking him out, and his breath against his hair, getting heavier. And damn did it felt good.

Zakki straightened his back a bit to take a good look at Rory. He smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted to do tonight.

"Wanna dance ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elly: Aye Rory, I'm b- oH MY GOD


	15. BreJo sTUFF

"De la neige..."

Johan l'entendit soupirer à côté d'elle. C'était le premier jour d'hiver à proprement parler; la première neige. La nuit était froide, et beaucoup de neige était tombée, une bonne trentaine de centimètres, dirait-on. Elle acquiesça silencieusement à côté de lui, contemplant elle aussi la neige qui était toujours en train de tomber.

"JOHAN"

Pour clarifier les choses, si la vie lui a appris des trucs, c'est bien celles-là : Hacker est plus mental que physique. Et ne jamais se retourner quand un de tes amis t'appellent dans ton dos. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était permis un tel luxe, Kame lui avait sauté dessus.

Mais fuck la vie, parce que retournée ou non, elle s'est bien pris une boule de neige dans la tête.

Elle se retourna pour voir sa potentielle prochaine victime, qui n'était autre que Masato, accompagné de Kame et Shite... qui, eux aussi, avaient des boules de neige en main (si on pouvait appeler ce que tenait Kame une boule de neige, parce que ça faisait pratiquement la moitié de sa tête, et la totalité de celle de Johan).

"Venez, on fait une bataille de boules de neige !" leur cria Masato en haussant les bras. Elle pouvait déjà voir les sourires machiavéliques de Shite et Kame... Masato semblait moins sadique. Semblait. Elle était sûre qu'il brûlait de les défoncer bien comme il faut, à l'intérieur.

Mais ils les ont quand même rejoint.

Les équipes étaient Brebis et Kame contre Masato, Shite et Johan. Parce que laissons le plus grand et le plus bara être ensemble contre les un peu moins avantagés.

Masato était bon, il savait bien viser, et où viser. Même si Johan a du lui empêcher à plusieurs reprises de ne pas mettre de cailloux dans ses boules de neige.

Shite était très... Rapide. Mais inutilement. Il faisait des boules de neige très rapidement, et les jetait juste après, ne laissant à l'ennemi que peu de temps pour attaquer, sauf quand Johan devait l'arrêter pour ne pas faire comme Masato et mettre des explosifs dans les boules "parce que leur mur tomberait plus facilement comme ça".

Kame lançait des boulets de canon à une telle force qu'à chaque fois qu'il sortait pour attaquer, le trio priait très fort pour leurs vies.

Brebis lui, lançait plusieurs boules en même temps, et à toute vitesse. C'était impressionnant, mais personne n'aimait Brebis plus que Shite, si bien qu'à chaque boule lancée, ce dernier sortait de leur cachette pour le féliciter.

Leur base complètement détruite (que c'est étonnant), Masato, Shite et Johan s'étaient dispersés dans le parc pour se trouver une meilleure cachette afin de ne pas se faire toucher. Kame et Brebis en firent de même, même si leur mur était presque intact.

Masato fit signe à Shite et Johan de se rapprocher de lui. Il avait sûrement un plan dans la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui, faisant attention à ne pas être repérée par les deux autres.

"Vous avez vu ? Ils se sont dispersés, donc mieux vaut se désigner les victimes." dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Johan et Shite hochèrent la tête fermement à ses dires.

"Bien. Alors. Le truc, c'est que je vais me prendre Kame." Shite rit. "Et vous, Shite et Johan, vous allez descendre Brebis."

"Noon, mon Brb" protesta Shite. Mais sur le coup, ils lui firent bien comprendre que pour gagner, il fallait faire des sacrifices (?).

Une fois le plan établi, ils se sont tous séparés à la recherche de leur proie, Johan avec Shite, et Masato vers Kame.

N'étant pas si loin que ça, Shite et Johan ont vite repéré Brebis (difficile de passer à côté en même temps). Pensant à un plan d'approche, Johan se tourna vers Shite qui n'était... Déjà plus là. Cet idiot était parti tête baissée vers le plus grand, avec un pauvre petite boule de neige. Même si Brebis en avait plus ou moins profité pour lui lancer ses boules de neige, il continuait à avancer. Quel courage; sa persévérance ne sera jamais oubliée.

Shite l'avait attaqué de sorte que son dos soit contre Johan. Y voyant une opportunité, le hacker fit un sprint jusque lui et le tacla, lui faisant perdre toutes ses boules, et les faisant rouler un peu plus loin.

Au final, ça ne semblait pas être une si bonne idée que ça, parce qu'elle se trouvait en dessous de lui, et donc complètement à sa mercie. Elle prit une poignée de neige à côté d'elle et lui en lança un peu au visage.

"Touché !" rit-elle. Brebis rit bêtement à son tour et lui jeta aussi de la neige au visage. De toute manière, au point où ils en étaient, un peu de neige par-ci par-là ne leur fera pas de mal. Le sol était tout de même trop froid-

C'était sûrement une impression, mais le visage de Brebis semblait plus éclairé, plus vif. Ses joues rosées par le froid lui donnait un air encore plus enfantin que d'habitude. Et son sourire lui semblait si pur, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec lui. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et leva légèrement sa tête pour cogner son nez contre le sien.

"Maintenant, pousse-toi."

Le plus grand s'exécuta tout de suite, laissant Johan sur le sol. Trente centimètres de neige, c'était pas si désagréable en fait. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à faire un ange dans la neige en bougeant ses jambes et ses bras. Brebis la regarda faire, intrigué, mais sortit de ces pensées.

"Donc la victoire est nôtre ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ça dépend comment Masato s'est débrouillé." Elle tendit sa main vers lui, comme pour se lever, mais n'en fit rien de tel. Il lui prit la main quand même.

"C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu au début, mais ça te va quand même ?"

Elle rit, puis posa son autre main contre la sienne.

"Tout me va, tant que je suis avec toi."


End file.
